Love test
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yugi doubts about his and Yami's relationship. Puzzleshipping and fluff stuff.


How did I make this? Err…rather pathetically. I listened to a song called Halo, and for some reason I thought about one thing…then that lead to another…and finally to the finished version. That's all it takes. Three simple steps and one inspiration.

* * *

Love test-

Yugi was leaning against the counter of the shop as he waited for Joey to finish up so they could go home.

Yugi was a twenty year old college student, there wasn't much wrong with his life. He had a good home and was good in his studies, he had great friends who helped him out, and he had the love of his life Yami.

Being with Yami-even just thinking about him-would send Yugi into giggles and act like a high school student. Though they had their share of arguments and disagreements, they loved each other enough.

Joey came out of the back of the shop with his jacket in his hands, he jumped over the counter to Yugi.

'Alright, lets go home for the weekend' Joey cheered.

Yugi chuckled and they walked out and down the street. Joey stretched his arms in the air.

'God, I wish it was Saturday and Sunday everyday' Joey said 'Then I'd get to laze around all the time'.

'Knowing you, you probably would' Yugi added.

'And what about you? Stay in bed with lovely Yami everyday?'

Yugi blushed and smiled slightly 'Maybe…not everyday'.

'Oh yeah, last night, I found this love test on this website'.

Yugi looked up at him 'Love test?'

'Yeah, you and your partner take it to see what you come out as'.

'Oh…what about you and Kaiba then?'

'Well, it took me ages to get Kaiba to do it, but he did. The answer came out something like, we may seem gruff, but we're loving deep down'.

Yugi sniggered but quickly hid it 'That doesn't sound like Kaiba at all'.

'I know, it was for fun though. Maybe you and Yami should do it, I'd bet you'd come out as something like…I don't know…soul mates or something'.

'That would be cool. Okay, I guess it's just for fun anyway'.

'Here' Joey held Yugi's arm and wrote the web address on his arm 'You have to tell me what your result is'.

'Why?' Yugi asked.

'I would freak out if it really did say soul mate, that's all'.

* * *

When Yugi got home, he finished off the course work he had on his laptop. He saved it and stretched his arms in the air.

'Too much' Yugi whined. He then heard the door open 'Yami, is that you?'

'Yeah' Yami called back. He walked into the living room and gave Yugi a light kiss on the lips 'Good day at college?'

'I suppose. You?'

'It was alright' Yami gave another kiss and walked back out to the kitchen.

Yugi turned to his laptop and was about to turn it off, but then he remembered the web address on his arm. He read it quickly and typed it in, and soon the website popped up with the words "Where you can find your true love".

Yami came back and sat next to Yugi, looking at his screen.

'Where you can find your true love' Yami read 'You're not planning on breaking up with me, are you?'

Yugi giggled 'No. Joey said we should try this love test thing he found'.

'Oh. Any reason?'

'He just wants to see what our result is. That's all'.

Yugi found the test and read through the introduction.

'Okay, there's two separate tests' Yugi explained, he turned to Yami 'Do you want to do it?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'I might as well'.

Yugi started answering the questions quickly, and when he had submitted his answers he moved out the way and let Yami do his test, when he had finished he sat back and Yugi cuddled up to him.

'What do you think it'll say?' Yami asked kissing Yugi on the neck 'Lovebirds?'

Yugi giggled and held Yami's hand 'Maybe. Oh! The answer'.

Yugi had to scroll down slightly to read their answer, but the one word out of it all struck them as it was the title of their relationship.

'Incompatible?' They said together.

They looked at each other then back to the test, Yami was the first one to move and shut it down.

'It's just a silly test' Yami reassured 'I mean, how many people actually believe that stuff?'

'Yeah' Yugi chuckled slightly 'I mean, Joey's one said that Kaiba was caring. That's very hard to believe'.

'Mmm, it's just a silly test' Yami kissed Yugi on the cheek 'I'm going to take a shower, then I'll do dinner, okay?'

'No it's alright. I'll do dinner'.

'Okay' Yami kissed Yugi once more and got up, heading upstairs.

Yugi looked at his laptop, he shook his head and laughed nervously 'It's just a silly test'.

He stood up and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

When it was darker, they laid in bed together, Yami already dozing off while Yugi laid wide awake. He couldn't get it out of his mind. He had told himself so many times that it wasn't real, it wasn't meant to be taken seriously, yet all he could see as he stare up at the ceiling was the word "Incompatible".

Yugi sighed and turned over, trying to get some sleep, but then Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him closer.

'Yami. Not tonight'.

Yami let go and leaned over Yugi 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing I just…want my own space tonight'.

Yami sighed 'It hasn't got something to do with that test has it?'

'No of course not'.

Yami kissed Yugi on the cheek 'Don't worry about it. It's just an internet game to get popularity'.

'It's a test' Yugi corrected.

'It's a game to draw people to it' Yami held Yugi's hand 'You still love me right?'

Yugi nodded 'But…I'd still like my space'.

'Okay'.

Yami let go of Yugi's hand and turned back over, Yugi hugged his pillow closer, getting the nagging feeling back to him.

* * *

The next day, Yugi spent it with Joey at his own house. Luckily Kaiba was out at work so Yugi didn't need to worry about being embarrassed by him.

'So?' Joey sat back on the couch 'What did you get for the test? Was it soul mates?'

Yugi shook his head and sighed 'It said…incompatible'.

'Incompatible?' Joey repeated.

'Incompatible'.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Joey laughed and ruffled Yugi's hair.

'Well they got that one wrong' Joey chuckled 'You and Yami are like…meant for each other'.

'Are we?'

Joey turned to Yugi 'What do you mean?'

'Well…I know what you're going to say but…we hardly have anything in common. I mean, I like my romance films, but Yami prefers his action films. And we have different tastes in music and what we eat and even what we like to do for dates. It's just…we're too different'.

Joey sighed and crossed his arms 'Yug, me and Kaiba can be like killing each other all day. We still love each other, having different tastes is part of being in a relationship'.

'But soul mates are supposed to understand each other and share the same interests'.

'I'm sure there's one thing you both share' Yugi shrugged his shoulders making Joey sigh 'Well what are you going to do? Dump him?'

Yugi looked away making Joey sit up 'You're not are you?'

'No' Yugi answered 'I was just…thinking…'

'To be honest I don't think you should worry' Joey stretched his arms up in the air 'I'm sure people would love to have someone like Yami as a boyfriend-Well…unless you're Bakura-but don't give up on him. Trust me you won't find anyone else like him'.

* * *

After Yugi had left Joey's, he walked around the town still thinking to himself whether he and Yami was meant to be together. They were very contrasting people, and the more Yugi thought of how much they disagreed with, the more he found it hard to name anything they had in common.

Yugi looked into a café as he passed it, spotting the only couple inside as they were sharing a kiss.

"Yami doesn't like kissing much in public" Yugi thought, he sighed dismally "We really don't have anything in common".

Then two arms went around his waist and he looked up to see Marik and Bakura walking either side of him.

'What's up Yugi?' Marik asked.

'Yeah, why the long face?' Bakura asked as he pulled his cheeks.

'Nothing' Yugi replied dismally.

'Hey, we may be crazy, but we're caring' Marik patted Yugi's head 'Tell us what's wrong and we'll tell you what to do'.

Yugi sighed and stopped walking so they did too 'Do…you know about this love test Joey's talking about?'

'Oh yeah' They both sniggered 'We're the ones who told him'.

'Oh…what did you two get?'

'Crazy lovers. Which we sure as hell are'.

'Why? What did you and Yami get?' Bakura questioned.

Yugi sighed again 'Incompatible'.

Bakura and Marik looked up at each other 'Incompatible?'

'And now that I think about it…we really don't have much in common. We're like polar opposites we just don't fit together-'

'Like a mismatching puzzle' Both Marik and Bakura finished 'We never thought it would happen to you Yugi'.

'So…what do you think I should do?' Yugi asked 'I-I mean…Joey thinks I'm being silly and-'

'Don't listen to him' Marik interrupted 'There is only one person who knows what is best, and it's you. Do you think you and Yami were meant for each other?'

'I-I don't know…' Yugi replied quietly.

'Do you think that there could be someone worth more to you then him?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'It's…possible'.

'Then come with us' Marik grabbed one arm of Yugi's and Bakura grabbed the other arm of Yugi's, pulling him down the road 'We're going to that gay bar'.

Yugi groaned 'Not that place. It smells of cigarettes'.

'Probably because people smoke in there' Marik retorted.

* * *

They soon reached the bar, and despite Yugi trying to make excuses to not go in, Marik and Bakura dragged him in. They found some chairs in the corner and Marik brought over their drinks for them, Yugi ran his finger round the rim of his glass.

'Okay Yugi' Marik leant closer 'There are three things you need to do to find that soul mate of yours' Yugi nodded and listened 'The first one: You need to share the same favourite colour'.

Yugi frowned 'Favourite colour?'

'So you don't argue what colour you want rooms and stuff to be. Okay, number two: You must share at least one favourite food. Dessert preferably'.

'Why?'

'Because, if it leads to anything desserts are always the best thing to use. Cream as well'.

'Marik!' Bakura hit Marik in the arm 'Don't give him our sex tips!'

'Okay, okay'.

Yugi sighed and looked around at the other men that was in the bar as well while Marik calmed Bakura down.

'And last but not least' Marik turned to Yugi 'You must share at least one favourite band. Maybe something slow or romantic for you'.

'Why?'

'So it can create a mood and stuff' Marik hinted.

'Oh…thanks'.

'Now can we go?' Bakura asked getting impatient.

'Yeah, yeah. And for the rest use natural charm Yugi'.

Bakura sighed annoyed and pulled Marik up before disappearing in the crowds. Yugi pulled his drink closer and looked around, feeling a bit nervous without Bakura or Marik there by him, and feeling guilty as it made him think he was cheating on Yami.

'Hey there' Yugi looked up as a man sat down next to him 'What's your name then?'

Yugi looked away and scooted away from the man, but he just caught up with him.

'Don't be shy' The man said, letting his hand stroke over Yugi's leg 'You might just like me'.

'Umm…I-I-' Yugi stood up, making the man look up in surprise 'I have to go, sorry'.

Yugi headed to the entrance and ran out before he was brought back in, he couldn't stand it. Even if he and Yami weren't meant to be together, he couldn't cheat on him.

* * *

Yugi stood in the park by the pond, he leaned on the safety railing around the pond. He stared at his reflection and sighed, he had tried to think things through, though that hadn't lead to any real conclusion or anything that would set his mind at ease.

'There you are' Yugi looked up as Yami walked up to his side 'I thought I might find you here'.

'Why did you come looking for me?' Yugi asked.

'Well, I got a worrying call from Joey' Yami explained as he leaned on the railings 'He said he was concerned you wasn't your normal self and you'd do something stupid. So I came looking for you. Do you want to talk about it?'

Yugi draped his hands over the railings and sighed 'I just…I don't think we're meant for each other'.

Yami turned to him 'What? Because that stupid test said so?'

'Well…yeah but…we don't have anything in common. I mean, you're so cool and stuff, and I'm just too cute and I like my sad stuff. We don't like the same music, we don't like the same type of films and we have different ideas of dates. We're just…so different. We shouldn't be together'.

'Yugi, having different tastes in things makes us people' Yami explained 'Not one person likes exactly the same as you do. That's what makes us all unique'.

'Yeah but…we should like some of the same kind of stuff'.

'We like being together right?' Yugi nodded 'And we like making sure the other one of us is happy right?'

Yugi sighed 'Yeah, but I mean like our interests and stuff'.

'Just because we don't like the same music and films and stuff doesn't mean we can't love each other. I mean, I may think your romance films may be a little sappy, but I enjoy watching them with you so I can be there to cheer you up when you cry'.

'And…I might not like your music. But whenever I hear it I always think of you' Yugi added.

'See' Yami put his arms around Yugi and hugged him tightly 'Being different from each other is just part of our relationship. And besides, if I was a lot like you it would get pretty boring'.

Yugi giggled 'Yeah, I guess so. I'm sorry Yami'.

'That's okay' Yami rubbed Yugi's back and rested his head on Yugi's 'And besides. We do share one thing in common that no one else does'.

Yugi looked up at Yami 'What?'

'We love each other very much' Yami cupped Yugi's chin 'At least, I hope you still love me'.

Yugi smiled 'Of course I do'.

Yami smiled back and kissed Yugi on the lips. Yugi kissed back and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck so they ended up kissing passionately. When they broke, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and put his head in Yami's chest.

'Take me home Yami' Yugi whispered.

'Okay'.

Yami held Yugi's hand and they walked back through the park, Yugi intertwined their fingers and leaned on Yami as they headed back home.

* * *

Yugi laid on Yami's chest the next morning, just watching him sleep. Yami didn't realise that Yugi laid on his chest so carried on sleeping peacefully. Yugi watched him for a few more minutes before smirking, he pinched Yami's nose and waited. Yami remained asleep for the first few moments, then he was finding it hard to breath before he woke up and took gasps of air.

Yugi giggled and let go of Yami's nose. Yami groaned and ran his hand through his hair.

'What was that about?' Yami asked wearily.

'I just wanted to see you awake' Yugi pouted 'I would've thought you wanted to see me to'.

'Yeah but…waking me up like that is too evil'.

Yugi giggled and moved a little more closer to Yami's face 'So what are we going to do today?'

Yami smirked 'Do we have to do much?'

'What do you mean?'

Yami kissed Yugi on the lips, and in amidst of their kissing, Yami flipped over so Yugi was underneath him. They broke the kiss.

'Oh, I have a few ideas' Yami said playfully.

Yugi giggled and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck 'I love you Yami'.

'I love you too Yugi'.

They shared another passionate kiss for that morning.

* * *

Yeah. To be honest, I think I did quite well on this story (But then you'll know I made a mistake or it turns out rubbish).

But the moral of this story is…don't let internet tests rule your life (Unless they're ones on Yugioh couples. Because I always getting Puzzleshipping)

Review if you like!


End file.
